


drabbles about lore for a minecraft server

by Inklles



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), OmniWorld Minecraft Server
Genre: literally a fictional religion, this is just an archives for a minecraft server
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-21
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:47:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,323
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27633626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Inklles/pseuds/Inklles
Summary: this is just ideas and lore brainstorming for a minecraft server i'm in. the creator and some the staff are also helping write it. this is so i can have a place to put it. it's just really a copy and paste from our discussions on discord without the added commentary of peers.





	1. context

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> context for the discussion, you don't have to read this and is entirely skippable.

Lore in the Omni World  
For future build concepts and game mechanics  
[ Alignments ]  
| Omni or Omni God |  
Combat  
Resistance  
King  
Entity  
Dimension  
Overworld  
Nation  
Town  
Regno (spawn)

| Inanis or Void God |  
Combat  
Void  
Stealth  
Entity  
Astral Entity  
Astral Priest  
Astral Dragon  
The Fish  
Dimension  
End  
Nation  
Invictus  
Town  
Novus  
Clorox

| Kharne or Blood God |  
Combat  
Power  
Entity  
Snuggles the Ravager  
Dimension  
Nether  
Nation  
Chaos  
Town  
Aestras

| Unaligned |  
Combat  
Entity  
Nation  
Order  
Town  
Nusmington  
SSOC  
Tenebris  
PRI  
[ Monuments ]  
Aestras Grand Pyramid  
Pakila’s Mall  
Blood Temple  
SSOC Castle  
Nusmington Castle  
Omni Throne  
Mystic Mountain  
Grand Exchange  
Legends Guild  
Lockholde

[ Material ]  
Mithril  
Adamant  
Eiekinite  
Azub17/11/2020  
[ Under Development ]  
| Astral Dragon |  
Will replace the normal ender dragon in the end. Buffed health and drops 1 dragon egg on death

| Astral Entity |  
Astral Priest will summon the Astral entity if you offered a dragon egg to the Void Temple.  
The Astral Entity will be consumed when it is killed and will give the player the glowing effect. The player can then exchange its soul for an elytra at the Void Temple as a gift from Inanis for returning the astral entity

| Blood Temple |  
Will be a place for players to “bank” their kills. They can be deposited or withdrawn at any time. Exchange 1 Blood Effigy for Kharnes Blessing to access the Blood Forge.

| Void Temple |  
Will be located where Banished players spawn is set to. Also will be adding a feature that /kills any banished player who leaves the end. Used to exchange Astral Souls for Elytra. 

| Omni Temple |  
The Omni Throne room. The Omni God kings a player who is worthy of the Omni Throne

| Grand Exchange |  
Crystal and Omni Chest located here in the Scholar’s room. Plan to add crystal admin shops and player shops to the right and left of the scholar room at the entrance . Players can purchase a shop plot where they will have access to add and edit a shopkeeper.  
Sold:  
Crystal Key (2 Crystals)  
Banners (1 Crystal)  
Blood Effigy (9 Crystals)

| Pub |  
Buy drinks with mob drops

| Blood Forge |  
Accessed in the nether from the Blood Temple. Used to exchange Blood Effigies to repair items.

| Book Guides |  
A scholar in the grand exchange will sell books that explain the description and location of everything in this channel. Example: A book on the blood forge and how it works.

| Blood Moon |  
Summon the blood moon in exchange for kills. Sets time to night and turns on special events. Giants (replace @r zombies), Blazes (replace @r phantom), Ghasts (replace @r phantom), Wolf packs (replace @r wolf), and common lightning strikes (summon on @r skeletons, creepers, & villagers).


	2. context

Inklles

in the end, or the beginning, there was nothing but void, and every time the void grew lonely a star would appear to give it comfort and warmth. Each star had its own thoughts and feelings, and many became friends, merging and clustering. This lasted the void only a single eternity. the stars had joined together and condensed so much that they began to cool. the end, or the beginning, was created. it was new and beautiful.

but it was barren.

the void and its stars came to the same conclusion; this new land needed something else. so the void used parts of itself with the help of its stars to create the endmen, and a dragon to keep watch over them.

the endmen were pure vessels of the void. but since they were seperated from it, the void could not hear the thoughts or ideas of these endmen. nonetheless, they created cities, and lived in peace amongst themselves. the void and its stars were happy.

i also had the idea that the endmen (or the endermen) are just pure souls or something, and that the humans are another part of endmen. but like they're seen as ugly and they only had limited time to live, while the endmen did not age.

and because they were seen as ugly by the endmen, they couldn't stand to look at them straight on

Azub

So Inanis first attempt at creating the overworld. It was perfect but then Kharne created a weapon at the blood forge which destroyed fortresses, turned water into lava, and corrupted all life. Then Inanis sealed this dimension into the void explaining why there is void above and below the nether

Azub

Also how do we explain the end portal and the underground fortresses. End portal frames are made from end stone, so it must have been from something coming out of the end and into the “2nd” overworld

Inklles 

the dragon was mortal?

Azub

Hm maybe something to do with Kharne and revenge

No not possible

There are broken portals that will need explaining but he wouldn’t have access to end stone

Who built the structures in the end?

Inklles

and once the dragon first died and left behind its next of kin, the endermen began to think differently about life, splitting into two factions. the first could have created the crystals or something to keep the next dragon alive forever, while the second were suppressed, and used the dragon's remains to build a new realm with the help of the stars.

Azub

The enderman are the builders of physical planes

Does Inanis sort of work through them or with them?

Inklles

through them in the overworld and with them in the end?

Azub

They were all killed off in the nether during that era because of Kharne. But when they created the overworld they were maybe pleased with their creation and built secret fortresses underground for better travel between dimensions

Inklles

what about the endermen in the warped forests

Azub

I don’t know that was a thing

But that actually works out

Inklles

maybe the stuff that the warped forest is made of is good against Kharne

Azub

Yeah, something about them trying to control the Chaos.

Inklles

but they couldn't, so there's just the warped forests  
  


Azub

ruined portals: 

1\. Kharne trying to escape the void that Inanis trapped his world in. There’s a connection between both worlds since they were created the same way. Kharne attempts to corrupt the new overworld. A player is maybe blessed by Inanis then becomes the Omni God. He travels into the nether and steals Kharnes throne (the Omni Throne now and maybe the source of Kharnes power?). Then continues to destroy every link that Kharne creates. 2. People trying to escape Kharne's wrath created portals into the new world with the help of Inanis in an attempt to save his creation. Kharne then destroyed the links to finish off mankind. Inanis blessed one of the escapees creating the Omni god who travels into the nether stealing Kharnes throne and takes it to the overworld.  



	3. but it was barren

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> book 1 of the in-game novels

**_ ~~sdfgsdfhghkgjlhk;jk;;iu~~ _ **

The Beginning

Collectively written  
by the  
Lore's Masters

_** ~~sdfgdfgdfgytjtrkfghjl~~ ** _

~~ _**the beginning** _ ~~

  
This story of creation  
is widely accepted  
by our peers.  
However,  
this writes of a time  
before our era.  
A time where only  
the void existed  
only the void  
will know  
of the truth

  
~~ _**of end** _ ~~

In the end,  
or the beginning  
there was nothing  
but void  
and every time  
the void grew lonely,  
a star would appear  
to give it comfort  
and warmth.  
Each star had its own  
thoughts  
and feelings.  
Many became friends.

Merged and clustered.  
This only lasted the  
void a single eternity.  
Joined together, the  
stars had condensed  
so much, that  
they began to cool.  
It was new.  
It was beautiful.

**_~~but it was barren~~_**  
**_~~but it was barren~~_**  
**_~~but it was barren~~_**  
**_~~but it was barren~~_**  
**_~~but it was barren~~_**  
**_~~but it was barren~~_**  
But, it was barren.  
~~_**but it was barren**_~~  
~~_**but it was barren**_~~  
~~_**but it was barren**_~~  
~~_**but it was barren**_~~  
~~_**but it was barren**_~~  
~~_**but it was barren**_~~


End file.
